Abstract (Administrative Core) The goal of the Administrative Core is to coordinate the scientific, operational, and financial operations of the entire U54 Center of Excellence. Dr. Mohammad Athar will lead the Administrative Core and will be assisted by the leaders of the individual projects and by the core directors. The Internal and External Advisory Committees will offer additional advice to the Administrative Core on the scientific direction of each of the projects and the scientific cores. The Administrative Core will provide the necessary leadership, oversight, direction, and administrative support services necessary for the timely and ethical conduction of research related to this U54 Center of Excellence. In addition, the Administrative Core will reduce the time Project and Core leaders and other personnel need to spend on administrative details, and allow them to concentrate on the scientific goals of the center. The Core also will facilitate interaction and communication between components of the U54 Center of Excellence. The Administrative Core will accomplish this with the following responsibilities: 1. To plan, coordinate and implement the administrative activities of the Projects and Cores, and to maintain sound fiscal management of the Projects and Cores. 2. To provide oversight to the core facilities by assuring high quality and adequate utilization of the services provided, and to evaluate resource allocation to all projects and cores. 3. To promote productive interactions between the Projects and Cores and to foster communication that will enhance the exchange of ideas between Project and Core scientists. 4. To coordinate evaluation by the Internal and External Advisory Committees. 5. To interface with officials at UAB, the National Institute of Health CounterACT Program and other regulatory agencies to ensure that there is Institutional and NIH Compliance. To coordinate regular meetings project and core leaders. The Administrative Core will provide regular reports to the NIH CounterACT Program on the progress of this U54 Center of Excellence. 6. To coordinate biostatistical and bioinformatics activities to ensure that investigators have ready access to statistical/bioinformatics consultation and support. Additional important duties of the Administrative Core will be to provide strict fiscal oversight and to help with conflict resolution and if any should occur to resolve them in a timely manner. Finally, to also have oversight on quality control.